1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a game program, and particularly to a game program for causing a computer to implement a game for developing a game character moved by a player. The present invention also relates to a game apparatus and a game method implemented by the game program.
2. Background Art
Various games have conventionally been proposed. One of these is a video game, e.g., a baseball game in which player characters displayed on a monitor are caused to move and a contest is carried out. In this type of baseball game, a player can select one baseball team to which player characters belong, and can compete with another computer or player that selects another baseball team (see Non-patent Document 1: Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 11, Authorized Guide Complete Edition, Japan, Konami Digital Entertainment, 16 Sep. 2004.)
Among such baseball games, a game is known in which a player selects one player character, for example, and develops the player character by performing a training event or other event for increasing or decreasing various types of ability value parameters relating to the player character.
An objective of such a development game is to increase the various ability value parameters relating to the player character selected by the player and develop a pro baseball player who is a player character having high ability value parameters. In this game, when a pitcher character, for example, is selected, various type of training events are performed for increasing the pace, control, stamina, and other ability value parameters of the pitcher character. Examples of the various types of training events include stamina training, pace training, curve ball training, fielding training, mental training, and the like, and the ability value parameters of the player character increase according to the training event. When the ability value parameters of the player character increase, the manager evaluation, scout evaluation, and other parameters increase, and the player character has an increased probability of becoming a pro baseball player in a draft conference event. In this type of development game, a single player character selected by the player becoming a pro baseball player is a condition for finishing the game. When one player character becomes a pro baseball player, and the game is finished, the player selects another new player character and develops the player character from the beginning.